2 The Colonel - a Sheppard story
by Eos1969
Summary: PART 2 of the 'NEXUS' series. Our young wraith officer accompanies his Commander (Todd) on his trip to Atlantis, where he finally meets Colonel John Sheppard. He is still eager to impress, but is he in over his head? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or the characters from the show. They are the property of MGM.


Once again, the young officer found himself standing in the shadows of a large room, waiting patiently to be noticed.

When he had appraised himself in the mirror earlier, he was torn. After his confronting experience with the Commander in the throne room, he had tried to emulate his leader's ruffled and careless approach to dressing. His preferred braided hairstyle and dress coat seemed unnecessarily elaborate. But one critical look from his hive brother, accompanied by

_\- Why, good morning Commander... wait, my apologies… Officer -_

was enough to have him scurrying back to his quarters to brush out his hair and change his coat. One thing that never left him, however, was the iratus clasp that adorned his throat. He may have let it slip into the hive-sense that it had been a gift from the Commander to his father. This unexpected revelation had caused him immeasurable pride and evoked a clamour of jealousy from his fellow young brothers.

He toyed absently with the clasp while he waited, somewhat undermining his attempt at appearing composed. His Commander had ordered that he join the latest trip to Atlantis. This did nothing to dispel the concerns of the hive, not helped by the fact that their leader refused to share the purpose of this visit. Regardless, the young officer was honoured to have been chosen and excited to journey to the fabled city of the Ancients.

Upon arrival, the young officer had been sent to track down the Colonel and make him aware that his Commander would join him shortly. He had been looking forward to the opportunity to meet with the infamous Colonel John Sheppard.

But now, he wasn't so sure. The space of the structure seemed to yawn out before him. Impressive as the sheer scale of the buildings and design might be, he'd never feel comfortable in this sterile, dead city. Even at this late hour, the small wall lights glared an unnatural spectrum, too harsh and sharp from the warm glow of the Hive.

As he entered a smaller room with lighting less objectionable to his eye, the escorts who had been tailing him disappeared inexplicably down one of those yawning halls. The young wraith suppressed his urge to reach out mentally to his Commander for more answers about this mission but instead peered inside at the figure partially obscured by shadow. Was this the man they had come to see? THIS was the fabled Colonel John Sheppard?

While standing partially obscured in the shadows cast by the lights, the young wraith officer took a moment to evaluate the man he had come to see. The Colonel was oblivious to his presence as he sat - no, sprawled - in his chair, clearly bored. He didn't bother to conceal a yawn, drawing it out while his head lolled back. Something about his short dark hair was sloppy, not in the untamed, wild manner of his commander but it was more unruly and bothered the wraith for some reason.

The only human to be named 'brother'? It wasn't possible that this human could have caught his Commander's attention or continue to occupy his thoughts and his attentions.

_**\- Be careful, young one. -**_

The officer jerked in surprise. His attention had been so focused on the Colonel he had failed to notice that his Commander had appeared beside him.

_\- My- my- Lord… - _He turned slowly to face his leader.

_**\- Yesss? -**_

_\- I- uh- I'm- well… -_

_**\- It will serve you well not to underestimate this human, Officer. -**_

_\- Yes- my- my- Lord… -_

The Commander pushed past the young wraith and strolled over to the table. Slowly, carefully, he circled Sheppard before pulling out the chair facing the human and easing himself down into it. While his legs adopted the splayed positioning of the Colonel, his posture remained perfectly straight and his chin tilted up. His eyes raked down Sheppard's languid frame and a smile played on his lips.

"Colonel Shepparrrrrd."

"Yeah, so Todd," Sheppard drawled, "I thought you said you needed to speak with me. Seemed urgent. Then you leave me waiting. What? Playing hard to get now?"

Was he mocking them? Rage blazed through the young wraith's mind, surging unchecked through his connection to the Commander.

_\- The insolence of this human! I will not stand for such rudeness! He will NOT- -_

_**\- Hushhhhhh. - **_The Commander's innate sense of calm flowed back through their connection.

"Shepparrrrd." The answer less a growl then a purr, "I had no desire to make you wait." His Commander's hands gestured with precise grace and restraint but something in his face changed then, "Security matters were required by your Mr. Woosley and Dr. McKay before I could attend to what you desire of me."

Sheppard leaned forward, elbows on the table, chin still resting on his hands. "What I desire of you? We just established that it was you who so urgently wanted to meet with me."

"Did we?" The Commander placed his large hands on the table then he also leaned in, cocking his head to one side, eyes unblinking. "Then you are not happy to see me, John?"

The stare between them seemed to stretch on as long as the impossible halls outside the room. Eyes locked onto one another, the Colonel and the Commander stayed separated by mere inches. The young wraith found himself leaning forward. To his disbelief, the human did not flinch. Instead, Sheppard shifted forward in his seat, further reducing the distance between them.

The tension in the room grew almost unbearable, so much so that the young officer found his hand reaching again for the security of the Iratus clasp about his throat. He tried to resist the urge to reach out with his mind to scan that of the Colonel. But he had to know how such a man was able to remain so composed before the intimidating presence of his Commander. He had to know why the Commander was staring so intently back at the Colonel. Why it seemed like they were communicating somehow, when everyone knew of the human's distaste towards speaking mind to mind.

The young officer couldn't resist ghosting his mind across that of the Colonel's. His Commander had made it clear that he wasn't to scan the minds of any of the humans, that they would take offence if they knew. But how would they know? The Colonel hadn't even realised he had been standing there for the better part of an hour.

Probing gently, the wraith got an immediate sense of the Colonel's defiant nature. But underneath the surface of his mind there was a surprising warmth and enjoyment, a fondness for his Commander that was unexpected. Then why -

"Hey! Buddy!" The Colonel growled, head whipping around, eyes on the young officer. The mental barrier Sheppard threw up was ice cold flooding through the surface connection with a wave of hostility. "It's one thing to lurk there in the shadows all Gawky McStares-a-lot, but didn't you know it's rude to invade the minds of others?"

_\- What?! How could he ? -_

The Commander never took his eyes off the Colonel, but his mind lashed out at the officer. A bolt of pain burst behind his eyes as he heard his leader snarl. It took all of his self control not to cry out in pain. Taking slow, deep breaths he did not want to appear outwardly affected in front of the human. Only a small tremor shook his hands which should go unnoticed.

Sheppard pressed his lips together as if satisfied, and settled his gaze back to the Commander, "Thank you."

_\- How ?! -_

_**\- I warned you about underestimating him. - **_ The Commander flashed a look of irritation at the younger wraith.

_\- Forgive me, my lord. - _ He bowed his head in shame. He struggled to raise his mental shields and hide his embarrassment. He only wanted to make his Commander proud. He had ruined his only chance to impress him and would return to their hive a failure.

The Commander huffed impatiently. _**\- I brought you here to learn. You must give it time. - **_ A sense of reassurance came across their connection. The young officer lifted his head and looked upon his Commander with hope.

The Colonel interrupted their exchange by standing up abruptly in irritation, "All conversations out loud. Complete transparency."

The Commander returned the Colonel's gaze, eyes sparkling with amusement. He titled his head and looked at the man with pity.

"My apologies, Shepparrrrd," he murmured.

"Well, that's more like it." Sheppard returned to his seat.

Considering Sheppard's intuitiveness and whatever the spell he seemed to have cast over the Commander, the officer felt foolish for underestimating this human. Clearly he had been aware of the officer the entire time and knew the instant he had tried to scan his thoughts. Colonel Shappard remained unintimidated and, much like his Commander, had the uncompromising demeanour of a leader who should not be questioned.

_**\- Yesss. This Colonel is… worthy. - **_

"Hey, Todd," interrupted Sheppard. "Back to me, thank you very much. Geez, you have McKay's attention span during one of Woolsey's lectures on diplomacy."

The Commander grumbled.

"As I was about to say," Sheppard continued, "if you want this guy to stick around on Atlantis, he's gonna need a name. And considering his penchant for peeping, I'm gonna go with… Tom."

The older wraith roared with laughter.

The young officer felt himself flushing with embarrassment. Striding forward he loomed over Sheppard with returning fury.

"You will not assume to name me, human!" he snarled.

Unimpressed by his display of defiance, Sheppard simply shrugged.

Momentarily confused, the officer looked to his leader for clarification.

"The only way to avoid the naming rights that Colonel Sheppard claims to be his," the Commander explained, "is to provide him with an alternative designation."

The young wraith was torn. Clearly his Commander had accepted his naming from this human rather than share his true designation. But to accept such a meaningless… sound… as his name was humiliating. He did not have the rank or bearing of his Commander to remain unscorned by his brothers for such an insult.

Once more, a soothing feeling invaded his mind, spreading warmth, giving reassurance.

_**\- It is your choice, young one. -**_

Under the scrutiny of both the Commander and the Colonel, the wraith fidgeted with the clasp at his throat. It may be his choice, but he knew he would be judged by his leader for his decision.

Seconds crawled by in uncomfortable silence before he noticed his Commander's expression soften ever so slightly.

_**\- Nexus -**_ he sent softly across their connection.

"Nexusss?" the young wraith hissed quietly.

"What'd you say, Tom," Sheppard quipped.

"Nexus," he repeated fiercely. "It means to exist as a linking point, or -"

"Yeah, yeah. I took high school Latin," he replied. "Nexus, eh?"

"If he is to be stationed in Atlantis, it is a fitting designation." The Commander's expression fell back to a penetrating gaze, "Someone needs to keep an eye on you when my duties require my presence elsewhere."

"Is that so?" Sheppard turned his back on the young officer. The officer watched as the Colonel ran his fingers through the back of his hair. "I'd better be on my best behaviour then."

The vaguest sense of happiness made its way down the mind link from the Commander to his youngest officer.

The Commander made a tiny growl of satisfaction before gracefully easeding himself up off the chair and approaching his officer. Just like the last time, he trailed his fingers over the clasp at his throat and then gently brushed his hand down the officer's cheek.

_**\- My Nexusss... -**_

_\- My lord. - _He dipped his head in deference to his Commander.

The ancient wraith and his young officer studied one another. The officer couldn't hold back his overwhelming pride at having a name bestowed upon him by his revered leader. Allowing himself to be swept away in the glory of the moment, he felt an intense burst of joy escape him and surge through their connection.

The Commander looked pleased, if a little bemused.

"Come, John," he turned and looked over his shoulder. They shared a meaningful look. "We have much to… discuss."

The Colonel stood and ambled past the young officer to follow the Commander to the door.

Glancing at the officer on his way out he remarked, "Nice jewellery there, Nex."

Then they were gone.


End file.
